


RUNNING

by lilidelafield



Series: I've Started To Drabble - 100-200 word stories [1]
Category: The Man from UNCLE
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:37:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield





	RUNNING

In the gathering darkness, Illya crashed through the undergrowth, leaping over logs, dodging branches and feeling every single hailstone as though it were a single missile aimed just at him alone. He paused for breath, panting, and glanced around, but all he could see were the woodlands he had run through. He shook his head, his lungs still screaming for more air as he panted. He hadn’t run this far or this fast in a long time…and still he suspected that it wouldn’t be enough.

Napoleon was going to pay big time for this. He had another eight miles or so to run yet and if he was even ten seconds longer than the target time he had been given, he had been promised a month on Survival Island in punishment. This was Napoleon’s doing. Napoleon whom had got himself distracted with some female once too often. Waverly had responded by sending them both down for retesting. If Napoleon’s foolishness led to Illya being sent back to Cutter for a month, then his life would not be worth living. Illya would make sure of that. He smiled grimly to himself, took a deep, slightly shaky breath, and started to run again.


End file.
